Sol Survivor
Sol Survivor is the 43rd episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary The Battle Force 5 investigate an ancient tracking beacon detected by Sage and find the empty shell of a Blue Sentient with a Red Sentient wrist strap on it. Tezz then decides to investigate the coordinates on the strap. However, Kytren interrupts them. Sage remotely programmes a key while the Saber, Tangler, Chopper and Buster fight the Red Sark. After entering the portal, the team discover a Red Sentient Interrogation Center and a hibernating Blue Sentient. Vert reaches through the bars and recovers the Blue Sentient. While attempting to restore it, Stanford arrives at the Hub and shows off his brother's present (A remarkably foul-smelling perfume) to Sage. The team meanwhile succeed in reviving Sol. However, while reviving Sol, due to Krytus's interrogation, the team accidentally terminate Sol's ability to recharge. Kytren then returns with a Sark army and interrupts once more. They then discover that sol is Kytren's blue sentient twin. Kytren and Sol fight each other while the rest of the team fight the Sark. Sol narrowly beats Kytren with the help of Zoom by slamming the latter into a force field. Sol then takes Kytren's vehicle, the Vylirex, and gives it a blue color scheme and returns to Earth alongside the others, while making them swear they would not tell Sage of his limited time. Vert suggests to go to grab a burger while Sage and Sol have their alone time. Also, Stanford tries to brag about the birthday bash Simon threw for him but is ignored. Sol then tells Sage to stay alive and tells her that she would know where the souls of her people are soon. Meanwhile, the team go to Zeke's and discuss a way to save Sol. Stanford once again tries to tell the team but is responded by Vert saying he might've stepped in something. Sol then tells Sage to prep the Mobi for his recharge, then leaves a strange object on the table and leaves. The team halts Sol and try to tell him the plan. Sol finally agrees to the plan and summons his brother. Kytren then is tricked and loses his shell. Vert, Zoom and Sol follow Kytren by fusing into Skyknife and chasing the former through several zones whilst Agura and the Cortez Brothers stall the Sark. However, the trio lose Kytren and fall into a trap. Sol finds Kytren's "Respawn Chamber". Krytus reveals it was a trap and Kyburi traps Sol inside the fake chamber. Sol then "self-destructs" as the duo fight the Sark. Vert and Zoom escape and explain to Sage what happened. She states that she feels hurt that she is alone. Stanford, meanwhile shows off his cologne to the Battle Force 5 and, due to the team's complaints and yells, he discovers that Simon bought him a foul-smelling cologne. Sage then discovers the object Sol left her a hedron alodrobe-the remants of an expired Sentient. To the shock of the team, Tezz discovers that Sol's genetic material is still intact and could be regenerated. Key Events *The Battle Force 5 meet Sol, Sage's mentor. Fusions *SkyKnife Quotes Gallery 208538 10150220916306287 73074736286 9035248 6481191 n.jpg 208538_10150220916291287_73074736286_9035246_1233101_n.jpg 208538_10150220916301287_73074736286_9035247_1788730_n.jpg 208538_10150220916316287_73074736286_9035250_7359870_n.jpg 208538_10150220916321287_73074736286_9035251_2290003_n.jpg 208734_10150220916876287_73074736286_9035254_7929014_n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Character of the Day episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2